Summer's Child
by Cassie Highland
Summary: Olivia thinks she is a normal girl, her parents died in a car crash when she was little, but as she starts a new school, things slowly start to unravel themselves and will she find out about her hidden past? Please leave a review so that I know whether to continue with this story or not!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Olivia Woods and I live in Louisiana, my parents died in a car crash when I was little, so I live with foster parents who are nice enough, even though most of the time they act like I don't exist.

Anyway, today I'm starting a new school. Again. Yay! Big whoop, No, I have been to 5 other schools this year and to be honest, I have no bloody idea why.

I woke up and looked out the window, just great! It was raining; my walk to the bus stop was not going to be pleasant. I threw on light blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, pulling a green hoodie over my head. I pulled my long, straight black hair into a high ponytail and scowled. I hate my hair it always gets in the damn way. I have very green eyes, almost an emerald green, apparently they used to remind my mum of the forest, but to me they're just boring old green.

I checked the clock and silently swore; I raced out the door, not bothering about breakfast, and sprinted to the bust stop.

I stood there for what seemed hours, but in reality was probably minutes, before the bus came crashing down the road, I swung my bright orange backpack over my shoulder and hopped on.

I was used to people teasing me, so when I sank down into a seat near the back, it was no surprise to me hearing the words 'newbie' and 'idiot' being thrown my way. I sighed; this was going to be a long first day. I plugged in my headphones and blasted Green Day into my ears.

"Hey there!" A boy, my age sat down in a seat next to me "Hi" I greeted, still cautious, he had bright red hair and too green eyes, "So, are you new, I haven't seen you around before?" He asked, looking at me questioningly "Yeah, I'm new" I mumbled back, hoping this guy would leave me alone, "Cool, what's your name? I'm Robbie, that's Meghan and that's Ash" Robbie said, gesturing to a boy and girl next to us "Hi!" Meghan said, maybe a little too cheerfully. "Hey, I'm Olivia" I muttered.

The bus screeched to a halt, stopping outside the school, we all clambered off the bus and went to our lessons, turns out Ash was in my lessons, lucky me. Sarcasm.

I entered my class, which happened to be English and all eyes were on me, I cringed and wanted nothing more than to run, to anywhere. I turned to the teacher who gave me a blank stare "Um, I'm Olivia Woods and I'm new" The teacher nodded and gestured to a desk at the back of the classroom. I briskly walked to my seat and slumped down in it.

Here's something that you should know about me, I love climbing trees, I don't actually know why, I guess I just love the feeling you get when you're at the top. The door creaked open and Robbie sauntered in, looking smug, I did notice the subtle glance Ash shot Robbie "Hey teach, other teach sent me in here do work, have any spare desks?" He laughed, the teacher stared back in a daze and nodded to a desk next to me. Oh no, he is not going to sit next to me, I groaned and put my head in heads. "OLIVIA!" He cried out in happiness , I cringed, trying to ignore him "Hey Olivia, I didn't know you was in Ash's class" He pouted " I'm hurt Ash, you stole my new buddy" He put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt, but failing. Ash just glared back.

"So anyway, Olivia, do you want to know why I'm in here? Do you? Do you?" He asked, leaning forward. I looked him in the eyes and said "No" "Oh sure you do, anyway, I put a frog on the teachers chair and shot a potato gun through the window" He said, sounding smug, I snorted, trying to stifle my laughs "and why did you do that?" I asked, managing to talk inbetween my laughs, "Oh I don't know, I was bored" He said, happily.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone scrambled out, I managed to get rid of Ash and Robbie on the way out. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books, whirled around and came face to face with Robbie "HOLY FUDGE CAKES ROBBIE, WAS YOU TRYING TO SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME!, jeez" I shouted, glaring at him. He burst out laughing, "What's the rush?" He asked curiously "Nothing" I muttered, "Well, do you wanna come eat lunch with us?" He asked, gesturing to Meghan and Ash, who were having a conversation in hushed voices. "Guys" He said in an exasperated tone, "What!" They said in unison "We need to show Olivia around" He answered "No, No, No, I'm fine, I was just leaving anyways" I said, really not wanting a tour of the school "Uh, Uh, Uh, Not so fast" Rob said, putting his hands firmly on my shoulders to keep me from moving. "Seriously" I muttered to myself "yes, seriously, you're having lunch with us" He chuckled and started dragging me towards the canteen, Ash and Meghan trailing behind.

We arrived at the canteen and for some unknown reason Rob shouted out "FOOD!" at the top of his lungs, I felt my face heat up but Rob merely laughed. I wasn't that hungry so I just got an apple whereas Robbie got everything.

We sat down at an empty table and Ash spoke up for the first time, I know, shocker!, "So, Olivia, Where you from?" He asked, looking me in the eyes, "Um, Well, my family tends to move around a lot, so I've lived in the mountains, in the city and yeah..." I trailed off felling heat crawl up my cheeks, the bell went off "Oh, look at that, time for last lesson, Cya!" I rushed off.

The last lesson went by in a blur but all I remember doing was avoiding the questions, then dashing out the door when the day ended and hopping on the bus. Luckily I didn't meet Robbie or Meghan or Ash on the way back, so I just got my homework done early, yep, I'm a nerd like that.

The bus screeched to a halt so I got off and ran home, as it was raining I fumbled with my keys on the doorstep, ugh I hate these keys, after successfely opening the door I raced inside, dripping water everywhere I went "Olivia, get a towel, seriously you're getting water everywhere" My foster mum's voice came from upstairs, ignoring her comment, I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I changed into red Hollister trackies and a black vest top, then started roaming around on the internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Another school day passed and another, till eventually a whole month had gone by, Robbie, Meghan and Ash never showed up, I was still the girl people picked on but I couldn't care less, I was growing increasingly worried about them.

So after school one day I decided to go to the nearby park. I jogged down and found a decent enough tree, so like normal people do, I climbed it, then plugged in my earphones and listened to American Idiot by Green Day "Olivia?" A familiar voice called from below me, I looked down to see Robbie climbing the tree "Robbie?, OMG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST BLOODY MONTH?!" I asked "Ah, did you miss me?" My cheeks flamed but then a voice came from below us "YO GOODFELLOW?!" A voice shouted, loud enough to wake the dead, Goodfellow?.

I looked down to see yet another boy, perhaps my ages, maybe younger? He was wearing black ripped jeans and a black leather jacket, he had wild black hair, spiked up like a punk rocker, it had neon threads of lightning flickering between the strands, reminding e of those plasma globes.

"Your hair is... strange" I murmoured, "What, you don't like it?2 He asked, sounding hurt whilst patting his head "No I've just never seen anything like it bef.." My foot slipped and I fell, my body and clothes getting scratched on the branches.

I hit the ground, my breath coming out my lungs in a painful gasp, my hands were trembling and my whole body shook. I looked up and saw two figures looming above me, peering down at me anxiously, that's when I noticed "Y-Your ears?" I gasped, their ears were pointed, they both looked extremely shocked "You-You can see out ears?" Robbie stammered, looking bewildered, but that was all I saw before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up, my limbs screamed in protest but then darkness descended on m, like a ton of bricks hitting me continuesly.


End file.
